<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Is Not Lost by Katgalle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228052">All Is Not Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katgalle/pseuds/Katgalle'>Katgalle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Murder, Muriel (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Soft Muriel (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katgalle/pseuds/Katgalle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miri is just trying to make it through one day at a time. </p>
<p>Which is harder than it seems when you don't remember anything before three years ago. When a strange woman comes to her with the opportunity to remember her world flips upside down and everything she knew could be wrong. </p>
<p>*Modern Arcana AU*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Portia Devorak/Nadia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Modern AU Of The Arcana the visual novel! I love this story and am so excited to write about it! This is also posted on Wattpad and Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miri moves through the small shop with the same grace as always. Her hands never stopped moving as she stocked the shelves. She could move around this shop with her eyes closed and she did, lost in the beat of the music blasting through her headphones. She was bouncing and moving her hips while mouthing the words, she could almost pretend she was performing for a room of people. </p>
<p>A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and turned to see the mischievous smirk of Asra. His violet eyes burned with held in laughter at her antics. </p>
<p>"Are you planning on going on tour soon, cause that was quite the act." He teased her. </p>
<p>She felt a blush burn on her freckled cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears. </p>
<p>"Of course I am! You should ask for your autograph now, it'll be worth a lot later."</p>
<p>Now Asra finally released the laugh he'd been holding. Miri joined in with him and the two friends reveled in their mirth. As she always did, Miri wished she could take a snapshot in her mind of the moments of joy, to never forget. They sat in happy silence for a moment before Asra's face fell serious.</p>
<p>"I have to go, Miri." </p>
<p>Miri felt her face fall as well and for a moment it felt like the color had been sucked out of the room. </p>
<p>"I know, just please be careful. If anything happens to you, I will kill you."</p>
<p>Once again, Asra laughed, but this time sadness permeated it. </p>
<p>"You know, you shouldn't threaten your best friend with homicide. Regardless, I won't be gone long, three weeks at most. And I'll call you, of course, can't have you burning down my shop." </p>
<p>Miri scoffed at him, "Please, I take better care of this shop than you do." </p>
<p>For the third time, his bright warm laughter filled the shop interior. </p>
<p>"I love you, Meanie." </p>
<p>Miri smiled that the use of the silly little nickname. </p>
<p>"I love you too, Asshole" </p>
<p>With a quick kiss on the forehead and a turn Asra was gone, leaving Miri standing in the shop alone. She tried not to let herself sink in to the sadness pushing heavy on her chest and continued bustling around the shop. </p>
<p>The day had been a slow one, a few customers had come to buy paints and canvases, but only one couple had come in and commissioned a medium sized portrait of themselves for their wedding anniversary. She decided to work on the piece while watching the front of the store, in case someone slipped in right before she closed shop for the night. She studied the reference picture of what the couple wanted painted and put her full focus on the canvas in front of her. A little over an hour later she heard the clock chime, signaling it was 8pm, and went to lock the door. Before she could quite reach the door however, a hand pushed it open. </p>
<p>Miri jumped back quickly to avoid the door swinging into her. She looked up to see who was here, and found a beautiful, tall, and incredibly intimidating woman standing there. Her eyes swept up and down Miri's form. </p>
<p>"Are you Miri?" She asked. Her voice was regal and strong. </p>
<p>Miri was surprised that this stranger knew her name.  </p>
<p>"Yes, I am. How may I help you?" </p>
<p>The woman held out her hand and Miri gently shook it. </p>
<p>"My name is Nadia Satrinava. I am sure you're wondering why I'm here." </p>
<p>Miri smiled at the woman. </p>
<p>"I kinda figured you weren't here to buy paints. What can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"I am looking for information regarding my husbands murder."</p>
<p>Miri froze, dread running through her. </p>
<p>"Your husband? You're Mayor Lucio's wife then?" </p>
<p>Nadia nodded. </p>
<p>"I was." </p>
<p>Even though, Miri knew as soon as she stated her purpose, the confirmation made her dizzy. </p>
<p>"Miss Satrinava, I'm sure the police have told you that I don't remember any of the incident or anything before. I truly wish I could help, but I can't tell you who shot the Mayor." </p>
<p>A look of pity that Miri was all too familiar with washed over Nadia's face. </p>
<p>"I am aware about the issues involving your memories before waking up in the hospital. However, I am only hoping you will consider my strange request." </p>
<p>Miri's interest piqued and her mind raced with thoughts of what this woman could possibly be about to ask of her. </p>
<p>"Come stay in my house for a short time."</p>
<p>Nothing she had thought of was even close to that. Any analytical thoughts she had were lost and for a moment all Miri could do was look at Nadia with her mouth agape. Finally she stuttered out. </p>
<p>"E-excuse me?"</p>
<p>"I have spoken to many doctors and some claim that surroundings can sometimes help people with amnesia gain memories. I simply hope that perhaps in my husbands house, surrounded by my husbands belongings, you will remember something." </p>
<p>Miri continued to look at her with wide eyes and let out a small sigh. </p>
<p>"Just consider it please." </p>
<p>She held out a small piece of paper. Miri took it gingerly. </p>
<p>"This is my address. If you do not come tomorrow I will simply assume you decided not to and it will be forgotten. Goodbye Miri."</p>
<p>With finality, Nadia turned and left the shop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miri felt like she paced around the shop for hours, her mind whirring. Constantly jumping from one thought to another, from one conclusion to the next until she was all jumbled. There was no way she was going to do this right? However, a large part of her yearned for the answers she could possibly get. </p>
<p>Ever since the accident three years ago she couldn't remember anything from before, not even her name. She'd had no ID on her, her only piece of luck was that she'd a small key ring with her first name on it in her pocket. Miri. She had a whole life she knew nothing about. She desperately wanted to remember and some nights would stay awake for hours torturing herself with the thought that someone could be missing her, looking for her. </p>
<p>Her only saving grace had been Asra. He had been the one to find her that night. Trapped in a destroyed car, bleeding out, and next to Mayor Lucio, who had a bullet in his brains. Miri shuttered at the thought, thankful that she didn't remember that in particular. </p>
<p>Asra had taken her to the hospital and he could've left then, but he didn't. He visited her everyday, he told her stories about Vesuvia and himself, he'd been the one to teach her to paint, and when the doctors couldn't do anything more for her, he offered for her to come live with him. He helped fill the gaping hole that was left in her. She'd have been completely lost, maybe even dead without him </p>
<p>Miri missed Asra desperately and he hadn't even been gone a day. </p>
<p>Miri was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind her. She felt her body stiffen as she became aware that she was no longer alone in the shop. She tried to seem like she was suspicious as she walked over to the counter keeping her back turned. She bent down and grabbed the pepper spray Asra had insisted she keep there. As she straightened up she felt a hand on her arm. With all the strength she had, she ripped her arm out of the intruders grasp, spun around and sprayed the pepper spray right in their face. The person let out a shriek and their gloved hands immediately flew to their face. </p>
<p>With a short moment to steady herself, she notice the intruder was a rather tall man, and she immediately begin to plan on how she was going to win if he tried to trap her. </p>
<p>"Who the hell are you?!" The man yelled out still covering his face with his hands. </p>
<p>Miri was struck dumb for a moment. This man who broke into Asra's shop was asking who she was? She couldn't hold in the disbelieving laugh that escaped her. </p>
<p>"Considering I live here, I think I should be the one asking you that." She continued to hold the pepper spray at the ready. The man dropped his hands at her statement and she finally got a good look at his face. He wasn't unattractive but none of his features where more prominent than the patch covering one of eyes. </p>
<p>"You live here? Where is Asra?" He asked in bewilderment. </p>
<p>Miri quickly getting fed up with this man, who dared to come in to her home and then question her. </p>
<p>"He is not here and if you want to be able to leave here I suggest you leave quickly." She said through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>If the man was at all deterred by her threat he didn't show it. </p>
<p>"Well that's a shame. What are you his girlfriend?" </p>
<p>Miri rolled her eyes and fought the urge to spray him right in the good eye. </p>
<p>"I am his apprentice. Leave." </p>
<p>The man's attention was caught by that statement. </p>
<p>"He has an apprentice now? Want to paint a picture of me? I'll pose." </p>
<p>Miri's anger was about to spill over. Still pointing the pepper spray at the man she pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket. </p>
<p>"I'm calling the police, maybe they can get you to shut up." </p>
<p>Julian moved towards her and aimed the pepper spray. He stopped with his hands up, eye still watering from her first spray. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, no need to get them involved, I'm leaving." </p>
<p>He slowly moved toward the door making a wide arc around her. </p>
<p>Just before he left he said, "When your boss gets back tell him Julian was looking for him." And winked at her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but as soon as the door shut She let out a deep breath and rushed to lock it. She turned and leaned her back against the door and let her body sink down to the floor. </p>
<p>I should've called the police. Why didn't I? Miri mentally berated herself. </p>
<p>She could almost laugh at her own stupidity. If that man had actually been trying to rob her, she'd have been done for. Then her mind once again was filled with questions. Why was he looking for Asra? What was that eyepatch covering? Is he going to try again? <br/>All she knows is she doesn't feel particularly safe in the shop alone. Making her way upstairs to the living space above the shop, She decided that maybe it would be smart to take Nadia up on her offer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight shone through the window as Miri opened her eyes. Raising her arms above her head, she stretched her back. Her night had been fitful. In the dark, her mind went wild and imagined that the shadows of her small room were demons and danger. Eventually, she went and grabbed an old baseball bat she kept by the door and moved it by her bed, if only for a semblance of peace and control. </p><p>Though she drifted into sleep in the early hours of the morning, she was weighed down with exhaustion. She rose from her bed and made her way toward the kitchen. Quickly falling into her little morning routine she turned on her coffee machine, going through the steps, and then while it was brewing, she dug in her cabinet for a granola bar. It wasn't the best breakfast, but it was satisfying. She started to head down toward the shop, before she realized that she wouldn't be opening it today. </p><p>She was going to a strange woman's house to stay there. What the hell was she doing? She remembered the man from last night and she steeled herself. She moved with purpose through her home, collecting clothing and toiletries in a duffel bag. After she felt like she was prepared, she grabbed her keys, locked the door behind her, and walked towards the bus stop down the street. </p><p>Almost 45 minutes later she was standing at the gates of Nadia's house, well not exactly a house, the first word that came to mind was mansion. The driveway looked like it was a mile long and Miri thought with dread that she was going to have to walk all the way up it. She went closer to the towering gates and saw a small box, an intercom. She looked at her options and pressed the button with a small phone symbol on it. A man's voice filtered through the speaker. </p><p>"Satrinava Residence, please state your business." </p><p>Miri felt her voice quiver as she replied, "H-hi, I'm Miri. Um, Miss Satrinava told me to come?" </p><p>"Ah, yes. She has been expecting you. I see you do not have a vehicle. I will come fetch you." Came the man's voice once again. </p><p>Miri was confused on how he could see her before looking up and spotting a camera about 8 feet off the ground. She nodded. </p><p>"Thank you." And with that said she waited. A few minutes later a man in a golf cart drove up to the gates. He was about middle age, his temples were gray and the gray was also sprinkled throughout his hair. He smiled at her and she relaxed slightly. </p><p>"Hello, you must be Miri." He greeted her with his hand stretched out. Miri took it quickly. </p><p>"Yes I am, and what is your name?" She asked trying her best to seem like she wasn't overwhelmed. The man chuckled a little. </p><p>"I am Nicholas Maynard, you can call me Nick. You will be seeing quite a bit of me as I am Nadia's assistant." </p><p>Miri smiled at him, and then a thought struck her. "Do you... also live here?" She asked. Nick once again chuckled, the sound low and comforting. </p><p>"No Ma'am, I live about 20 minutes away with my family." </p><p>Miri felt a little blush rise on her cheeks, but tried to ignore it as Nick led her to the golf cart.  He chatted with her all the way up to the house about little things, the weather, what restaurants were near here, how he was glad the flowers were finally blooming, and Miri was very grateful for the distraction as the house grew larger in front of her. Finally they reached a small circle with a path that branches off it leading to the front door. Miri wrung her hands together and noted with displeasure how sweaty they were. Nick walked in front of her and opened the door leading her into the front room of the house. </p><p>Was this called a Foyer? How was it so big? Did just Miss Satrinava live in this huge house? </p><p>She was broken out of her thoughts by Nick's voice. </p><p>"I'll go get Nadia, she was on the phone when you arrived but she should be finished. I'm sure she will want to give you the tour herself." </p><p>Miri nodded and watched as Nick walked away from her. Not even a minute later, Miss Satrinava was walking toward her with purpose, a soft smile on her face. </p><p>"Miri, I'm so happy you are here." </p><p>"Hello, Miss Satrinava, how are you?" Miri Asked. </p><p>Nadia waved her hand at Miri. </p><p>"I am good, but none of that Miss Satrinava business. You will be living with me and I hope we can be friends, my friends call me Nadia." </p><p>Miri smiled lightly. "I hope we will be friends as well, Nadia." </p><p>For the first time since they'd met, Nadia beamed at her. Miri kinda felt like she was staring in to the sun, but she didn't mind. For the next hour, Nadia led her around the house showing her the different rooms. Finally, she turned to Miri. </p><p>"Last, but not least is the library." She pushed open one of the double doors into a large room with more books than she'd ever seen. </p><p>A girl in black skirt and pastel blue shirt was bustling around the shelves. </p><p>"And this is my friend Harley, she come by a couple days a week to upkeep the library." </p><p>The girl, Harley, turned to greet Miri and their identical blue eyes met. </p><p>"Miri?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>